Crazy Life
by ShelbyJ
Summary: Edward left Bella months ago when a familiar white rabbit leads her down a familir rabbit hole. Join Bella's journey as she goes through heartbreak, love, family, and friends *Lemons Later*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

Chapter 1: Arrival to Underland

~sSs~

Bella Pov:

I sat by my window just staring out into the forest where Edw- _he_ left me. That's all I do anymore it seems, just waste away, grieving over my lost love who left me. I sighed and was about to get up when a sudden movement caught my eye. My heart raced as I looked, fearful for Victoria. What I saw was even more startling. I saw a white rabbit with an old style blue overcoat with silver embroidery and a white ruffled shirt underneath it. He was gesturing wildly to a golden pocket watch and tilting his head as if to say 'Hurry up!' Uncertainly, I followed him into the forest trying to keep up with him and not trip at the same time. I saw him disappear in what looked to be a big hole right at the base of a huge oak tree.

'_I must be crazy'_ I thought as I looked down into the deep, dark hole. I lost my balance and fell in. "Holy shit", I whispered as I looked around while I was falling. All I saw around me papers, books, writing utensils, cds, clothes, even a grand piano and a bed where falling around me. I fell to a hard tiled floor with "oof". I looked up to see a glass antique table with a key and a glass bottle with a tag on it saying 'drink me'. I took the key in my hand and drank the concoction. I started shrinking thinking _'I have got to be dreaming'_. I looked around and noticed _finally_ that the room was sort of octagon shaped with doors on every side. _'Great.'_ I noticed, covered behind a blue drape, a tiny door my size. I fixed a make shift dress out of my now giant clothes and headed to the door. I put the key in and turned until I heard a _click._

I opened the door reveal stoned steps leading out from the door and into a dense green forest filled with brightly colored tropical plants and strange, yet beautiful, creatures scurrying around. I walked down the steps surprisingly graceful. _'Okay, I really have got to be dreaming if I'm graceful.'_ All the creatures turned to look at me and I blushed under their curious stares. "Well hello there, Abovelander. We don't get too many of you down here. Tell me, what is your name?" A smooth and silky voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a handsome man with blue hair, fair skin, and glowing green eyes, with cat ears, a cat tail swinging side to side lazily, and a mischievous and seductive grin. "Bella." I whispered, grimacing slightly the sound of my hoarse voice.

The man frowned and said, "Well Bella, I am the Cheshire cat but you may call me Chester." He bowed low to ground with his arm sticking out making me giggle slightly. He stood strait up and his grin returned to his face. "Now, I must take you to the Mad Hatter. We are terribly late to tea." He said as he transformed into a cat floating in midair. His fur colors the same as his hair but with darker blue stripes going across his body. He still had that grin and the same colored eyes. He wrapped his tail around my torso and began to lead me away to a path in the forest. I looked around and saw what looked to be flowers with faces talking and stealing glances at me. I rolled my eyes and thought _'Oh God, it's like high school'_.

I touched Chester's tail and, realizing how soft and silky it was, started stroking it. He made a sound in the back of his throat that I thought was an annoyed type of sound. I immediately stopped and hung me hand on the side of my body.

"Why did you stop?" Chester asked. "I-I thought you were annoyed." I replied. He chuckled, "On the contrary my dear, I enjoyed it very much. I giggled at him and my mistake of thinking that the noise he made was annoyed when he was actually _purring_. I started petting his tail again and he tightened it and started purring again. "What is this place?" I asked. "Underland, where the strange meet the beautiful." He said. "I'm totally dreaming" I said. "My dear, believe what you may, but you are most certainly not dreaming." He replied. "Well than prove it," I said defiantly. He turned around and, still with that grin on his face, leaned into my neck. I thought he was going to lick my neck when he bit down on it, not enough to break the skin or leave a mark, but enough to feel pain. I hissed as he drew back. "Okay, so maybe I'm not dreaming" I said as I rubbed my neck. He wrapped is tail around me again and we continued on our journey.

"What do you mean 'Mad Hatter', who is he?" I asked, thinking about our earlier conversation. "The Mad Hatter is the finest clothes and hat maker in the entire kingdom." He replied. "Than why is he called the Mad Hatter?" I asked. He laughed and said, "You'll see." I started to get slightly nervous at that statement. Chester, sensing my discomfort said, "Oh, don't worry my dear there is nothing to worry about, just try not to anger him." That eased my nerves a little. Not much.

After a couple of minutes we finally arrived to a brightly colored three story yellow house with orange and red accents. The house also had two windows on every floor and a bright blue door with a shiny brass handle and knocker. Even though the house was very different, it was still homey, warm, and very inviting. In front of the house was a long table with a white tablecloth. Porcelain tea cups, tea pots, and plates lay strode around in various and random spots on the table. Most of them though were broken and shattered. Around the table was a rabbit who kept twitching and throwing tea cups randomly, a mouse standing on stack of books wearing a red coat with what looked like a long sewing needle strapped to its waist and a hat with a fancy feather on the side, and at the front sat the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He was pale, very pale, with dark purple bags underneath his eye from lack of sleep. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of yellow I have ever seen, more so then _them_. His hair was orange and wild and curly under a dark green hat with a red sash with little trinkets tied pinned on with the numbers 10/6 on a piece of paper pinned under the red sash. His eyebrows were the same color as his hair and were insanely long. He had a gap between his two front teeth that were really adorable when he smiled. He was wearing a green coat, purple pants, and a paler purple colored shirt underneath his coat with a large black bow with what looked to be different colored faces on it. Even though his appearance, to a normal person, was crazy looking, he was simply breathtaking to me, even more so then Edward or the rest of the Cullens.

They were all laughing and talking when we pulled up to the table and didn't take notice of us until Chester said, "So sorry we're late. I've found a beautiful woman from Upperland wondering around." I blushed at his statement and the sudden attention from the occupants at the table. "Oh goodness me, hello dear! What a pleasure it is to have an Upperlander visit us! And a gorgeous one at that." My orange-haired god said as he stood up and walked right across the top of the table. He stopped in front of us and grabbed my hand and bent to kiss it. I'm sure I was bright as a tomato. His kiss sent pure electricity through out my body and I let out a small gasp. It was nothing compared to the small tingles when Edward kissed any part of my body. By the way his body stiffened and he let out a barely audible gasp he felt it too. "The hare's name is Thackery Earwick. Watch out when he's near by, he tends to through objects around." As further proof, a teacup soared past my head and nearly missed me. "The mouse's name is Mallymkun." Mallymkun just huffed and ignored us as if this never happened. _'Oh great, another Rosalie'_ "Don't mind her; she just takes some getting used to. My name is Tarrant Hightopp or as most people call me, Mad Hatter." I still have yet to see why this god-like creature was called Mad Hatter. Chester smiled a knowing smile at us and went off to sit at the table and converse with Thackery and Mallymkun.

"We can't have you dressed like that! Come, we'll find something." He said as he took my hand and led me off to the house. "Oh you don't have to do that. I don't want to impose." I argued. "My dear, you wouldn't impose. It would be a pleasure to dress you." He said, then realizing what he just said he stuttered out, "I-I-I m-mean it would be a pleasure to put different clothes on you. N-Not actually dress you, dress you because that would be highly inappropriate and-" I giggled as I cut him off by placing a finger on his soft, pink lips. A shiver pasted down my spine at the feel of his warm breath on my finger. "I know what you meant." I said in a breathy voice. He gulped and took my hand back in his and slowly pulled me into the house.

The inside of the house matched his personality perfectly, warm, bubbly, and very colorful. It was like being inside a rainbow; one room had one color scheme while the rest had another. The foray was a light lilac purple color with an antique silver mirror. Under the mirror was an antique silver table that matched the mirror. A silver chandelier hung from the ceiling. He lead me down a baby blue hallway with yellow accents and into a room that was filled with spools of silk, satin, velvet, and other types of fabrics. Scissors, pens, pencils, rulers, tape measures, mannequins, hats, dresses, suits, pants, coats, and any other type of article of clothing sat scattered upon long tables arranged around the perimeter of the room with two in the middle with chairs scattered around the tables. I realized that this must be his workshop. He led me to a platform in the middle of the room between the two tables that weren't around the perimeter and started to take my measurements.

While I was analyzing the house and he was taking my measurements, we were talking about anything and everything. It was so easy talking to him, it felt as if I had known him my whole life. With Edward, or any of the Cullens, it was sort of tense; like they were afraid that they would say something that would reveal anything secret. But with Tarrant, I could talk about the most serious or silliest things. It was like a breath of fresh air compared to everything that's happened the past few months. After taking my measurements and putting a mannequin by the side of the table, he darted around the room looking for fabrics. After a couple more seconds, he came back with a spool of baby blue silk and a spool of black lace. He took put a corset on the mannequin and started to sew the blue silk to it.

"If you don't mind me asking, when you first came down the path, you were looking rather depressed. Why would a goddess like you be so blue?" He asked. I blushed at his comment but then remembered the rest of his question. I tensed and knew that one was coming. "Well, um, a couple months ago my beloved left me for someone else, someone prettier than me, someone better and took his whole family away and left, saying that I would never see or hear of them ever again." I said in a soft voice while looking down at my lap. I heard him stop working on the dress and walk over to me. He lifted my chin with his fingers and looked into my eyes. "He must have been one of the biggest fools in the world because you are the most beautiful, smartest, selfless person I have ever met." He said. "Oh Tarrant, thank you but you don't have to tell me something that isn't true. I don't deserve words like that." I said.

He suddenly became mad and his eyes turned the most gorgeous shade of green I have ever seen. "Som' thin' that ain't true? I don' speak lies. Don' speak ba' bout yourself." He said in a rough Scottish accent that kept sending shocks down my spine with every word he said. Before I knew what I was doing, I crashed my lips to his. He tensed and didn't respond. I pulled back and said, "I'm so sorry! I don't know what-" I said but was cut of as his lips crashed back down to mine. I responded eagerly and pressed back whole heartily in the kiss. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I opened my mouth to his. His tongue explored my mouth and started to coax my tongue to dance with his. I hesitantly started moving mine with his and pretty soon we were kissing passionately. I had never been kissed this way before and his taste was phenomenal. He tasted like wild berries, sweet cream, and tea, something unique and totally irresistible. I took off his hat and set it on the table so I can run my hands through it. His hair was surprisingly soft and silky despite its unruly appearance.

His hands wondered up my back and tangled in my hair while the other one grabbed the back of my neck. I pulled him closer to me so his entire outline touched mine. I couldn't believe this was happing to me, this wonderful and amazing experience. This was like nothing I had ever felt before, those electric currents when we touched were nothing compared to this. It felt like my whole body was on fire and I never wanted it to stop. We pulled away soon after for air, both of us panting loudly. "Wow. That was…" He said breathlessly. "Amazing." I finished for him in the same breathless tone. "Better than amazing." He said. I giggled and put a chaste kiss on his lips. He moved to kiss me again when I pulled away and said, "What about tea?" "My dear, tea past a long time ago." He chuckled and turned his head to the window. I followed his gaze to see the table and chairs gone from their original positions.

I laughed alongside him and said, "I guess we were kind of busy." He nodded his head still laughing. He led me into his living room and we sat on the couch. The living room was a baby blue color with brown accents. He kissed me again and we started our passionate make out session. You would think that, after only a couple of hours ago I couldn't even say Edward or the Cullens name and now I am kissing another man who may already have my broken heart. I know I'm probably rushing into things, but you know what, I really don't care. After months of pain and loneliness, all I want is to feel loved and appreciated. We pulled apart and I laid my head on his chest while he leaned on the back of the couch. "Do you have any inns in Underland?" I asked. He pulled me back and looked at me confused. "Yes, why?" He asked me. "Well, I need to find a place to stay." I answered. "You can stay with me. I have plenty of extra rooms and I don't have any plans. You wouldn't impose." He said. I thought it over and couldn't find anything wrong with the pan. "Alright, but what about clothes and toiletries?" I asked. "You can use a pair of mine tonight and tomorrow I'll make you a new wardrobe, and before you say anything, that won't be a problem. I can easily make you one in a day or two. As for the toiletries, each bathroom is filled with all the toiletries for both a man and woman. I don't ever know who's coming so I like to be prepared." He said and I was shocked by how well this man knew me.

After I changed into a pair of Tarrant's boxers and white sleeping shirt, I kissed Tarrant one more time before heading into the bed room beside his. Stopping in the doorway I said quietly, "Good night." He said it back just as quietly. I laid in the soft comforting warm bed, sleep coming quickly over me. I didn't have the usual nightmare last night, but it stared off at the tea table with Mallymkun, Thackery, Chester, Tarrant, and I was sitting at it drinking tea and enjoying ourselves. But then a dark familiar voice said, "Don't get to comfortable Isabella, I will always haunt you." Edward appeared behind Thackery and broke his neck. He did that to Mallymkun and Chester before getting to Tarrant. He bent his head and sunk his teeth in Tarrant's neck, draining him of his life blood. Tarrant's body slumped to the ground and Edward appeared in front of me. He was about to lean into my neck when I was woken up by someone yelling my name and shaking me.

"Oh Tarrant." I said while looking into his worried and urgent eyes. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest. I started sobbing loudly when he put his arms around me. He maneuvered us so he was lying on his back on the bed with me between his legs and my head on his chest. "Don't leave me Tarrant." I said once my sobs lighten. "Never." He said. I was tired and my head hurt from crying so hard. I fell asleep in Tarrant's arms in a deep peaceful slumber I hadn't had since Edward left me.


	2. Quick Author's Note!

Quick Author's Note!

Thank you to everyone has who has veiwed/reveiwd my stories! I know I haven't updated in forever, but my life for the past 2 years has been crazy dramatic in a bad way. I plan to come back as soon as I can. I'm thinking about a couple of days or so. Just be patient please and I'll have new chapters up!

~ShelbyJ~


End file.
